


Пять историй о неудачном сексе и одна об идеальном

by ph_craftlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/pseuds/ph_craftlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с кинк-мема: «Неудачный и очень реалистичный секс двух персонажей (желательно Шерлока и Джона). Сведенные судорогой ноги, неловкие позы, смущающие звуки, лобковые волосы во рту, преждевременная эякуляция или ее полное отсутствие».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять историй о неудачном сексе и одна об идеальном

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Sherlock and John Had Realistic Sex and One Time They Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158747) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



1.

 _Наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец-то!_ Все внутри Джона прямо-таки пело. Да, _наконец-то_ у них с Шерлоком будет секс. Они сплелись на диване, целуясь и трогая друг друга. Нетерпеливые, распаленные, жаждущие. Джон уже тысячу лет был «готов» и едва терпел все это напряжение... и вот, наконец! Он вел себя, как подросток с бушующими гормонами, но иначе не мог — это Шерлок во всем виноват.

Поначалу Шерлок бурно реагировал на каждое нетерпеливое прикосновение, на каждый голодный поцелуй. Правда, когда Джон потянулся к молнии на его брюках, весь энтузиазм куда-то пропал, сменившись рассеянностью и медлительностью. Если Шерлок собирался сообщить о том, что ему скучно, и вернуться к своему микроскопу, Джон бы точно его убил — он себе в этом поклялся. _Ну уж нет!_ Он привяжет Холмса к кровати и все равно отымеет!

\- Джон, - наконец выдавил Шерлок.

_Черт побери, началось._

\- Что? - Джон целовал его роскошную бледную изящную шею.

\- Ты же собираешься заняться со мной сексом, да?

Джон приподнял голову.

\- Какое проницательное наблюдение, мистер Детектив.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Ты хочешь проникнуть в меня?

\- Да уж, было бы неплохо.

\- Хочешь проникнуть в меня своим членом?

\- Ну, если выражаться настолько «романтично», то да. Я проникну членом в твой анус и буду совершать возвратно-поступательные движения до тех пор, пока не кончу.

На лице Шерлока отразилась боль.

\- Плохая идея.

\- Что? - Джону немедленно захотелось его придушить. - Почему? Ты что, девственник? У меня просто куча смазки, и, клянусь, я буду очень осторожен...

\- Нет, я не девственник, - Шерлок взмахнул рукой, указывая в другой конец комнаты. - Просто... Мне нужно...

Джон посмотрел в указанном направлении, но ничего не увидел.

\- Нужно — что?

\- Мне нужно... - Шерлок повторил жест.

 _\- Что_ именно?

\- Мне нужно в туалет!

Оказалось, что Шерлок указывал в сторону ванной комнаты. Некоторое время Джон на него просто смотрел и лишь потом отодвинулся. 

\- Ну вот, убил всю атмосферу.

\- Что?! - удивленно воскликнул Шерлок. - Думаешь, было бы лучше, если бы ты выяснил это в процессе?

\- О, боже... Иди уже в свой туалет.

\- Я вернусь, и мы сможем продолжить.

\- Нет. _Нет,_ не сможем.

\- Задница, знаешь ли, предназначена не только для секса, Джон. Ты же врач.

Джон встал.

\- Да. Но я бы предпочел на время об этом забыть.

 

2.

В следующий раз они все спланировали, тщательно подготовились, совершили все необходимые гигиенические процедуры и теперь, переплетясь всеми конечностями, лежали на кровати, совершенно обнаженные. Растягивая Шерлока двумя пальцами, Джон никак не мог дождаться того момента, когда сможет проникнуть в жаркое, тесное отверстие. И все же, он не собирался причинять Шерлоку боль, а потому не жалел смазки и подготавливал любовника очень тщательно.

Джон понимал, что угол проникновения не слишком удобен — пальцы входят в тело не так уж плотно, и в свободное пространство попадает воздух. Он все это знал, но был настолько охвачен похотью, что не думал о последствиях.

Джон вытащил пальцы с громким, влажным звуком, от которого мальчики в школе обычно смеются до колик, из-за смазки еще более непристойным. Оба они замерли. Джон приподнялся на локте, а Шерлок, выглядевший слегка шокированным, уставился в потолок, сложив руки на груди. Пожалуй, при других обстоятельствах это показалось бы забавным, но только не теперь.

Шерлок повернулся к Джону и с широкой неестественной улыбкой провозгласил:

\- Та-да!

Джон откатился подальше. 

\- Ты _шутишь? -_ с отвращением спросил Шерлок. - Джон, ты же врач! Неужели тебя может вывести из равновесия такая мелочь?

\- Да хватит уже отмазываться этим своим «ты же врач»! Я, конечно, разбираюсь в особенностях физиологии, но это не значит, что подобные вещи меня возбуждают.

\- Если в отверстии скапливается воздух, он обязательно должен найти выход, это же естественно!

\- О, боже.

\- То есть теперь ты не хочешь секса?

\- Я хочу чаю.

 

3.

Джон ужасно устал от всех этих проблем с задницей Шерлока, и поэтому, снова устроившись на диване, они решили обойтись простым минетом, а потом отправиться спать. У Шерлока был такой роскошный рот, что иногда, замечтавшись о том, как было бы здорово засунуть в него член, Джон даже терял нить разговора. И вот теперь он наконец-то наслаждался тем самым влажным жаром, о котором так долго фантазировал. 

Шерлок не производил впечатление неопытного, и минет удавался ему замечательно, но при этом он почему-то не продвигался дальше головки, помогая себе рукой. Этого было недостаточно. Джон прямо-таки жаждал большего, то и дело надавливая на затылок любовника, пытаясь заставить того взять член глубже в рот.

Наконец Шерлок не выдержал и, вскинув голову, раздраженно сверкнул глазами.

\- Я тебе не какая-нибудь порнозвезда, Джон Уотсон! Глубокий минет не входит в число моих талантов!

\- А ты разве не можешь продвинуться хоть чуть-чуть дальше?

\- Нет, не могу. Уверен, тебе прекрасно известно, что ротовая полость человека не отличается особенной глубиной, ты же... - Шерлок стиснул зубы, борясь с желанием добавить _«врач»._ \- Я беру в рот столько, сколько могу. Возможности человеческого тела далеко не безграничны!

Шерлок вернулся к прерванному занятию, которое теперь иначе, как «злой минет», и назвать нельзя было. Не слишком-то приятные ощущения. Джон ужасно долго не мог кончить, и Шерлок, в конце концов, начал то и дело останавливаться, чтобы размять челюсть, и нетерпеливо фыркать. Когда Джон наконец достиг оргазма, никакого удовлетворения от этого он не получил, а Шерлок умудрился подавиться спермой и запачкать их обоих.

\- Ну, это было... занимательно, - сказал он и, скривившись, вытер рот.

\- По-другому и не скажешь.

 

4.

Джон решил, что будет лучше, если они поменяются местами. У него не было никаких предубеждений против пассивной позиции, но только при условии, что партнер будет аккуратен, а Шерлок с его дотошностью вполне бы справился. Так и вышло. Он тщательно подготовил Джона, кажется, возбудившись от всего процесса еще сильнее, и это было весьма приятно. 

Джон перевернулся на живот и приготовился к продолжению, а Шерлок, тем временем, стоя у него за спиной, уже надевал презерватив. Он провел скользким, твердым, затянутым в латекс членом между ягодиц Джона, и тот застонал, вздергивая бедра. 

\- Да, - выдохнул он в подушку. - Такой большой и твердый. Войди в меня, хочу ощутить в себе твой член.

\- Джон, - Шерлок дрожал, прижимаясь к бедрам любовника.

\- Давай же, - подбодрил его тот. - Вставь мне, я готов.

\- Джон, заткнись.

Джон засмеялся.

\- Значит, мы смущаемся от грязных разговорчиков? Тебе придется привыкнуть, потому что, когда этот огромный член окажется внутри, и ты наконец-то начнешь меня трахать, я собираюсь долго рассказывать о том, как мне хорошо.

В гортанном стоне Шерлока послышалось отчаяние. Джон открыл глаза. Он почувствовал, как запульсировал прижимающийся к его ягодицам член, и мгновением позже на него навалился расслабленный, задыхающийся Шерлок.

\- Шерлок, ты только что...

Тот со стоном перекатился на кровать. 

\- Я же просил тебя заткнуться.

Джон приподнял голову. 

\- Почему ты меня не предупредил? Мы ведь могли остановиться и немного подождать.

Шерлок фыркнул, выразив отвращение, и стянул презерватив.

\- Джон, тебе должно быть прекрасно известно, что преждевременное семяизвержение — следствие чрезмерного возбуждения и часто случается, когда человек попадает в непривычную для него ситуацию. В конце концов, ты же...

_\- Не смей это произносить._

\- Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе кончить?

\- Нет. Я иду в ванную. И беру с собой вот этот крем.

 

5.

Череда неудачных попыток заняться сексом не остудила пыл Шерлока и Джона, и однажды, после ужина в ресторане, страсть застигла их врасплох. Они выпили бутылку вина, почти не заметив этого за увлекательной беседой. И все бы хорошо, вот только Шерлок почти никогда не пил. Он говорил, что плохо переносит алкоголь и что каждый раз, напиваясь, думает о более тяжелых наркотиках. 

Шерлок прижал Джона к кирпичной стене прямо в переулке, неподалеку от ресторана, и набросился на него с неуклюжими, грязными поцелуями. Джону нравился пьяный Шерлок, оживленный и более «нормальный», а от страстных поцелуев он начал возбуждаться. Несмотря на прошлые неудачи, он все еще ужасно хотел секса. 

Поблизости не было людей, а потому Джон ни капли не возражал, когда Шерлок скользнул рукой ему в штаны и погладил член. Он уже было растворился в ощущениях, с трудом сдерживал стоны и был вполне готов дать Шерлоку довести его до разрядки, как вдруг все закончилось, потому что Шерлок убрал руку из его брюк.

\- Шерлок, что… пожалуйста, не останавливайся. 

На лице Шерлока отразилась паника. Он отстранился и, выставив вверх указательный палец, отвернулся. А потом согнулся пополам и украсил тротуар вином и непереваренной пастой.

Застонав, Джон провел по лицу руками и стал застегивать брюки.

Когда рвота прекратилась, скорчившийся Шерлок жалобно произнес:

\- Прости, Джон.

Тот вздохнул и погладил его по спине. 

\- Все нормально. Я же врач.

 

6.

Джон никак не мог поверить: они и в самом деле занимаются сексом. _Наконец-то._ Потрясающе. Шерлок был великолепен: такой горячий и тесный, так страстно стонущий. Джон готов был взорваться от возбуждения и удовольствия.

Никаких неловких физиологических подробностей, ноющих конечностей или судорог. И даже кровать прочно стояла на месте и не собиралась разваливаться. Они находились в абсолютной гармонии друг с другом и стонали в унисон. Просто блаженство. Джон не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Казалось, самая жаркая эротическая фантазия идеальным образом воплотилась в жизнь, и в нем было так много энергии, как будто он помолодел на пару десятков лет, а Шерлок все требовал больше и _больше._

Джон испытал головокружительный оргазм, кончил в презерватив, который, кстати, не порвался и даже не соскользнул с члена. Не испытывая ни намека на боль в челюсти, Джон довел Шерлока до разрядки ртом и проглотил все до капли – вкус не показался противным. 

Когда все закончилось, Джон привел себя в порядок, смыл презерватив в унитаз, а потом присоединился к Шерлоку на кухне. Обнимаясь и целуясь, они ждали, пока закипит чайник. 

\- Это, - начал Джон, потираясь носом о нос Шерлока, - было чертовски великолепно.

\- Стоило всех мучений, - с удовлетворением добавил Шерлок. – Невероятно.

Еще некоторое время они лениво целовались, и Джон гладил обтянутую халатом спину Шерлока. А потом он услышал звук бегущей воды, доносящийся из коридора и, нахмурившись, отстранился. 

\- Что такое? – спросил Шерлок, оглянувшись вокруг.

Они пошли на источник звука, и Джон, оказавшись в дверях ванной, в ужасе уставился на залитый пол. Вода, подступавшая все ближе, просочилась в коридор, и им пришлось отступить. 

\- Ты смыл презерватив, да? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Вызову-ка я водопроводчика.

\- И лучше сбегай за миссис Хадсон, пока на нее не начало капать с потолка.


End file.
